<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shambles by SpellCasterLight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331453">Shambles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpellCasterLight/pseuds/SpellCasterLight'>SpellCasterLight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Four Way Kissing Scene, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:22:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpellCasterLight/pseuds/SpellCasterLight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shambles – Great Confusion. [Shino x Tenten x Ino x Shikamaru]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aburame Shino/Tenten, Aburame Shino/Tenten/Yamanaka Ino/Nara Shikamaru, Nara Shikamaru/Tenten, Nara Shikamaru/Yamanaka Ino, Tenten/Yamanaka Ino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shambles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form. This story is purely for entertainment not profit.</p><p>Author's Notes: Why does my brain work this way? This is not how word association is supposed to work xD</p><p>Pairing Warning: It also goes without saying but if [Shino x Tenten x Ino x Shikamaru] isn't your thing turn back now.</p><p>Warnings: Mentions of Drugging. Mentions of Sexual Activity. Kissing Scene. Four Way Make Out Scene.</p><p>Word of the Day: Shambles – Great Confusion.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tenten blinked; held up her finger; bit her lip; scrunched up her eyes, tilted her head in thought and opened her mouth; and when nothing came out she did all the same things in reverse; closing her jaw, opening her eyes, lowering her hand.</p><p>When she thought she had collected herself enough to try again Ino beat her to the punch.</p><p>"I must be going deaf Shikamaru," the blonde tilted her head in a forceful sort of way with a strained smile. "Because; it <em>totally</em> just sounded like you said our mission was-"</p><p>"To infiltrate an orgy; yes," Shikamaru repeated pinching the bridge of his nose as he let out a sigh.</p><p>"For; <em>why</em>?" The blonde tried again sounding even more exasperated.</p><p>"A High Lord's daughter died at one-"</p><p>"From <em>sexing</em> too hard?" Tenten couldn't help herself from asking, gaining the same exasperated tone of voice Ino had; the blonde gesturing to her like she wanted to ask the same thing.</p><p>"What a drag; <em>no</em>; she was <em>drugged</em>."</p><p>Tenten and Ino's faces dropped at that.</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>"Yea," Shikamaru threw a sneer their way but then rolled his eyes and dragged his hands over his face before talking again. "Someone at the;" he clearly wanted another word apart from orgy; "<em>party</em>;" he finally decided on. "Drugged her so much she stopped breathing; she was conscious enough to partake in the;" the Nara flicked out his wrist. "<em>Activities</em> and then get home before her breathing simply stopped in her sleep."</p><p>Tenten shot Ino a look to tell her she felt like a dick for her previous joke question and Ino gave her a small nod; apparently understanding and saying she felt the same.</p><p>"Our mission is to go to the next; <em>event</em>," Shikamaru really was being creative with his word choices today. "And locate the supplier and bring them in alive for questioning."</p><p>"And you're okay with this?" Tenten threw at the silent man beside the Nara.</p><p>"I need to be; why? Because a mission is a mission," Shino replied simply. "We do not have a choice."</p><p>"You're the Aburame Clan Heir," the weapons mistress pushed. "You could very easily go to the Hokage and tell him to stick it. You do realise you will need to be, you know, <em>naked</em>; right?" Tenten felt the need to stress.</p><p>"I am aware of the; fundamentals; yes."</p><p>Tenten didn't know whether to laugh at Shino's wording or not.</p><p>"You don't even take your coats off in the middle of summer!" Ino yelled trying to help the weapons mistress make her point.</p><p>Without a word he took off both his black and green coats and laid them on the table beside him.</p><p>An uncomfortable silence fell were Tenten half expected Shikamaru to yell; 'Surprise! Fooled you! Now here's the real mission.'</p><p>"Excuse us," Ino said in a rushed and half crazed voice before grabbing Tenten's upper arm and outright dragging her out the door.</p><p>"<em>What</em>?" Tenten harshly whispered at her when they were safely in the corridor, away from Shino and Shikamaru.</p><p>"I'm so confused! What; is; happening?!" Ino whispered with that crazed look again.</p><p>"I mean," Tenten tried to organise her wildly jumping thoughts. "Shino's right; a mission is a mission."</p><p>"Not that! I <em>get</em> that!" Ino whispered back grabbing her wrist and moving her into a narrow alcove away from prying eyes when she saw two people stare at them. "Why are they so <em>calm</em> about this?"</p><p>Tenten's jaw unhinged again before closing and her shoulders shrugged helplessly. "Now that you mention it; I don't get it either."</p><p>"Shino just took off his coats like it was <em>nothing</em>!" Ino added, with a rather violent jab of her finger in the direction they just came from. "I'm pretty sure he hasn't taken off his coat since he joined the Academy!"</p><p>"What do you want him to do?" Tenten tried to feebly argue back. "He's gonna have to get naked in front of a bunch of strangers. If he can't get-"</p><p>"What?" Ino pushed when she stopped abruptly.</p><p>Tenten forced herself to swallow. "If he can't get naked in front of <em>us</em>; how's he going to do it in front of a bunch of <em>strangers</em>?"</p><p>"Oh Kami I didn't even think about that!" Ino wrapped her arms around her chest. "<em>We</em> will have to get naked in front of strangers too!"</p><p>"Has he even <em>kissed</em> anyone?" Tenten asked herself out loud; the Aburame was hardly the Don Juan type.</p><p>"Will <em>we</em> need to kiss any girls?" The blonde asked in a whisper making Tenten raise her head.</p><p>"Umm I don't know; probably?" The brunette shrugged. "Kissing a girl is the same as kissing a guy surely?"</p><p>"But I've never kissed a girl! I don't want my first girl kiss to be with some stranger!"</p><p>Tenten couldn't believe her ears, her lips pulling into a disbelieving grin of sorts. "I never knew you could be so romantic Ino!"</p><p>Ino looked downright insulted at that. "What? I'm romantic!"</p><p>"No you aren't!" Tenten laughed.</p><p>The blonde went quiet and had been silent for too long; a quite Ino was a dangerous Ino.</p><p>"Ino; what are you thinking?"</p><p>"Oh Kami screw it."</p><p>"Wha-?"</p><p>Tenten couldn't finish her word because Ino had kissed her full on the mouth.</p><p>Her first thought probably should have been a bunch of surprised swear words run together but it wasn't; it was a thought about the Yamanaka's lips being so incredibly soft. Ino, being slightly smaller than her, went onto her tip toes to steady herself with her arms around her shoulders and Tenten brought the blonde closer to her by hands on the blonde's back.</p><p>She felt Ino move her hands to her hair and she was impressed when her hair was out of her usual buns a few seconds later.</p><p>"Hey! What are you doing?" Tenten tried to reprimand but it didn't have any sort of edge to it when she was grinning like she was.</p><p>"I've always wanted to see your hair down," the blonde confessed before kissing her again.</p><p>Tenten took a step forward, forcing the mental jutsu user back against the wall and her head to tilt backwards deepening their kiss even further.</p><p>"What; are we even doing?" Ino asked her a few minutes later before laughing, light and airily; her eyes bright and her lips a red tint from their kisses.</p><p>"Mission practice?" Tenten replied sounding like a question before giving her own breathy laugh.</p><p>"You know;" Ino placed another peck to her lips. "The boys will need mission practice to."</p><p>The weapons mistress placed her own peck this time. "That; is very true."</p><p>Ino raised an eyebrow at her; that Yamanaka cheekiness in full swing. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"</p><p>"I want to take Shino first," Tenten replied biting her lip at the mere thought; Ino only seemed pleased at Tenten getting so into the idea.</p><p>"I'll take the lazy bum; then we swap."</p><p>Tenten couldn't help the face splitting grin that appeared on her face along with the light laugh. "Deal."</p><p>As Ino dragged her by her wrist out of the alcove Tenten had the thought that the day had been a complete shambles; in the strangest, greatest way possible.</p><p>When they re-entered the room they left earlier they found Shino and Shikamaru leaning against desks, opposite each other, no further than a meter apart, talking quietly.</p><p>Shino noticed them first and stood making Shikamaru turn his upper body to look at them.</p><p>"Sit back down," Tenten instructed in a slightly breathless tone making both boys raise an eyebrow in question; Shino did as he was told.</p><p>Tenten heard Ino place her hands on the door and use a sealing jutsu used by her clan for interrogations, to keep them, and the sounds they made, in, while keeping others out.</p><p>The brunette looked over her shoulder to the blonde and Ino shot her a cheeky wink before pushing her chin out towards the boys, telling her to go start the fun.</p><p>"What a drag; why do I get the feeling you two are up to something?" Shikamaru asked his eyebrow rising higher on his face accompanied with a suspicious pull of his lips.</p><p>"Shino," Tenten tried to look casual as she took her headband off and placed it on a desk close to the two the boys were leaning against; when she was only a step away she continued. "Who was your first kiss?"</p><p>Shikamaru and Shino seemed to look at each other confused before turning back to look at her; when she stood directly in front of the Aburame she raised her own eyebrow, hands behind her back like she had a secret.</p><p>"I; have; never-" he trailed off; the Nara released a surprised 'really?' behind her and Tenten beamed.</p><p>"Perfect!"</p><p>She grabbed his jaw and kissed him firmly making him tense and she heard Shikamaru release a strangled babble of surprise as well behind her.</p><p>Shino only seemed to create the willpower to pull away from her after the Nara made another noise of confusion.</p><p>"Tenten what-?" Tenten decided she liked the sound of Shino breathless from kisses.</p><p>"You can't go to an orgy if you've never even been kissed Shino," she moulded herself to him and threw a grin towards the Nara whose jaw was practically on the floor. "Isn't that right Shika?"</p><p>"What-?" Tenten couldn't stop a laugh at the normally so put together shadow wielder blinking stupidly searching for something to say. "<em>What</em>?"</p><p>"Oh, don't look so put out Shika," Ino replied settling herself between Shikamaru's legs making the shadow users eyes widen; Ino picked that moment to wrap her arms around the Nara's shoulders and kiss him.</p><p>Tenten smirked, as she had seen the whole thing from her position kissing Shino's neck before the Aburame this time pulled her into a kiss.</p><p>"Hmm you taste good Shika!" Ino announced loudly a minute or so later.</p><p>Tenten felt a pull on her hair making her pull away from Shino's lips and look over her shoulder; Shino started peppering her neck with kisses.</p><p>Ino grinned at her. "You should taste him."</p><p>Instead of moving to be beside Ino Tenten pulled a half crabs bend, brought her hand up to the back of the Nara's head and pulled him down into a kiss. Shikamaru, clearly caught off guard, moaned against her lips making it easy for her to push her tongue into his mouth.</p><p>"Wow Tenten you're so bendy!" She heard Ino laugh. "That'll come in handy later!"</p><p>She released the Nara's neck and lips and she gracefully pulled herself back to be flush against Shino again; giving him a long peck.</p><p>"<em>What</em> are you girls <em>doing</em>?" Shikamaru hissed through his teeth but it turned into a silent gasp when Ino licked her tongue across the shell of his ear.</p><p>"Starting a pre-orgy orgy," Ino replied like it was obvious, kissing up Shikamaru's throat. "What's it feel like?"</p><p>"Feel like; not look like," Tenten grinned at the blonde as she felt Shino run his hands up her thighs and settle on her hips; his lips never leaving her neck. "I like that."</p><p>The blonde took a fistful of her hair in her grip. "I like you."</p><p>Tenten smiled at that, turning fully in between Shino's legs to face the blonde. "I like you too."</p><p>The Yamanaka pulled on the captured locks to almost bend her in half to kiss her.</p><p>Tenten heard both Shikamaru and Shino let out a groan at the display, Shino's being noticeably lower, and she grinned into the kiss with the blonde.</p><p>She felt Shino's grip on her hips tighten and she ground herself against his clothed cock in retaliation but found herself gasping loudly at what she felt.</p><p>"Holy <em>hell </em>Shino."</p><p>She broke of her kiss with the blonde to spin and cup Shino through his trousers making him hiss.</p><p>"<em>Tenten</em>."</p><p>She placed a kiss to the corner of the Aburame's mouth before turning to the other girl.</p><p>"Ino; come feel how truly <em>gifted</em> our dear Shino is!"</p><p>The Yamanaka wrapped her arms around her middle and spun her so she was nearly thrown into Shikamaru's lap, the shadow user's arms coming up to protect her on instinct; giving a kiss to the female brunette Ino set about the task Tenten gave her.</p><p>"Tenten wasn't lying Shino!" Ino tilted her head upwards, after rubbing the insect tamer just like Tenten had, to grin. "You've been holding out on us!"</p><p>"You two bring out the worst in each other it seems," Shikamaru grinned into her hair making Tenten lean her head back fully against his shoulder and pull him into a second kiss.</p><p>"Maybe it's the best in each other?" Ino replied grinding into the hive user making him grunt and place a bruising hold on her hips. "You ever consider <em>that</em> Shika?"</p><p>Tenten spun in Shikamaru's lap to pull down the zipper of his Chunnin jacket making him raise an eyebrow but he put up no resistance when she pushed it off his shoulders to fall onto the desk he was leaning against. "You are wearing too many clothes Shika."</p><p>"I think we all are," Ino replied then making the weapons user turn to grin at her. "This party should have started already!"</p><p>Ino took advantage of her turned head and pulled Tenten into another kiss.</p><p>Several hours later they found themselves in the Hokage's Office.</p><p>"So; do your four accept the mission?" Kakashi asked and Tenten grinned at Ino's laugh beside her. She also saw Shikamaru try to hide his own grin and she felt Shino, from her other side, run his fingers along her bare arm.</p><p>"Yea; I think we're good."</p><p>It turned out, funnily enough, they didn't even have to enter the building to participate in the orgy to find the drugs; they found the dealer right round the corner from it in an alleyway before the party began.</p><p>"Well that was the quickest mission ever!" Ino yelled after leaving the dealer with the rest of the interrogation unit back in Konohagakure. "All we had to do was show up!"</p><p>"You almost seem; upset; by the turn of events," Shino remarked making Tenten laugh.</p><p>"That was such a drag," Shikamaru sighed. "We got ourselves all worked up for nothing."</p><p>"If you guys want to get worked up again," Tenten started spinning to be in front of the Nara. She stole a kiss before continuing with a grin. "You guys could come over to mine."</p><p>She couldn't stop a laugh when she was tackled into a different kiss by the blonde.</p><p>"Now you're talking! Let's go!"</p><p>Ino grabbed Tenten and Shikamaru's hands and started pulling them down the street; the Nara quickly grabbing Shino's hand to bring him along too.</p><p>"Oh no you don't Shino," Shikamaru gave a hefty pull on the Aburame's hand. "Don't you think about leaving me with these two troublemakers."</p><p>"Yea Shino," Tenten added, grabbing Shino's free hand with her own. "We need your <em>gifts</em>."</p><p>Ino laughed openly at the reference.</p><p>They attracted a lot of stares on the way to her house, with all of them holding a hand in each of theirs and the fact that Tenten and Shikamaru had to nearly walk sideways but Tenten couldn't find it in her to care, not even a little.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>